


【毒埃】一辆小破车需要什么名字

by Ives0_o



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ives0_o/pseuds/Ives0_o
Summary: 他失去Venom了，这是现实。而现实就是他必须要接受的东西。





	【毒埃】一辆小破车需要什么名字

Eddie Brock的理智告诉他从那天起他就不可能再看到Venom。火灾发生的那天他被Venom从床上摇醒，在房子塌掉前的最后一刻，Venom把他从窗户扔了出去。  
然后他就失去了一切。  
但是！谁能告诉他为什么现在Venom还是天天出现在他面前？？？  
我们聪明的记者用他脑袋里积攒的知识很容易就得出了结论：他因为刺激太大而患了精神分裂症，他看到的Venom只是他幻想出来的而已。  
意识到这一点的Eddie果断把自己打包扔进了精神病院，而Venom果然也寸步不离地跟了进来。  
Eddie拒绝和他的幻觉交流，他不想自己沉迷于虚假的幻想。  
他失去Venom了，这是现实。  
而现实就是他必须要接受的东西。  
但那个幻觉Venom显然不这么想，他总是无时无刻地向Eddie证明他是真实存在的。  
而他能得到的只有Eddie冷漠的一句：“不，你不是。”  
于是慢慢的，那个幻觉也不再尝试白费口舌了。Eddie觉得他已经可以算是康复了，除了幻觉依旧存在以外。  
每天晚上，Eddie总能看见那个幻觉坐在他的床边，  
他低头看着他，就像Venom一样。  
他眼神中压抑克制的情绪，就像Venom一样。  
他轻轻哼着的催眠小调，就像Venom的一样。  
他一切都和Venom一样，但他终究不是Venom。这是今天晚上Eddie坐在床上看着窗外的月光时想到的第一句话。  
然后他看向了今天一反常态站在房间阴影里的幻觉，突然兴起了点聊天的心。他果然还是感觉到寂寞了，Eddie自嘲的想，一次就这一次。  
然而还没等他想好如何挑起话题，Venom就从黑暗的角落走了出来。一言不发的径直朝Eddie走近。  
他今天看起来有点不对劲。这是Eddie被Venom压倒在床上前的最后一个想法。  
温热的舌头从喉咙下掠过，潮湿的津液在空气中微凉。舌头配合著唇往下挪移，没一会就咬住了他的rǔ尖，Eddie终于反应了过来，两手抵在身上人的肩上。但不知是因为Venom的动作太过熟悉，还是像Eddie自己想的那样他寂寞太久了，总之这个明明是拒绝的动作却带出了那么丝浅显易懂的邀请。  
“Eddie，如果我只是你的幻觉，”男人的脸上带着晦暗不明的笑意，声音比以往还要更加低沉。像是恶魔的低语，透着引人坠入深渊的诱惑：“这不过就是一场春梦罢了。”  
是啊，春梦罢了。Eddie如此劝说着自己，然后将身体彻底放松了下来。  
Venom感觉到他的动作，低下头又一次吻上了他的胸膛。  
月亮不知道什么时候被乌云遮住了，失去了唯一的光源，整个房间彻底被黑暗笼罩了。虽然看不见，但Eddie能清晰地感觉到他的rǔ头此刻被湿热的舌头舔舐，被尖锐的牙齿温柔地啃咬。他几乎立刻就感觉到身体燥热起来，并不娇柔反而还有一些沙哑的喘息声在此时无疑是最好的催qing剂。  
Venom一只手拢上Eddie依然bo起的下身，热得像是要融化一般的吻已经落了下来，舌头在口中肆无忌惮地横行，努力往喉咙深处探去，然后缓缓狭义。  
胸口，腹部，  
然后Eddie就感觉到一片温热包裹住了他的yin茎。  
柔软湿热的舌头灵活地从炙热的顶端滑过，还伴随着时不时地吸吮。  
强烈的快感让Eddie不禁闷哼一声，随着逐渐加快的节奏，腹下一紧she了出来。  
在快感的刺激下，周围的一切都有些失真。但体感的刺激却更为强烈。  
润滑剂被挤入体内的感觉有些冰凉，可是随着探入的手指开始进出，Eddie很快又觉得燥热了起来，刚刚发泄过的分身又一次挺立起来。不只是生理上的快感，更是心理上的。  
就好像回到了一切发生之前，而这只是他们在一个普通的夜晚会做的事。  
Venom屈起手指在柔软的内壁上轻轻刮过，带来异样的感觉。  
Eddie的喘息声逐渐粗重起来，苏麻的快感从脊椎尾端窜了上来，他不禁哆嗦了一下，终于还是抑制不住自己发出了喑哑的呻吟。就像一只猛兽终于还是在战斗中趴伏下了身体，是妥协，也是臣服。  
Eddie紧抓着身下的床单，身体隐秘处被进进出出的手指扩张着，即使在黑暗中也能感受得到Venom灼热的视线，那种从里到外被掌握的感觉令他恐惧，却又情动。  
终于，Venom一只手扶住Eddie微微汗湿的腰一挺身。  
“唔……”密处被撑开的强烈刺激让Eddie眼前一瞬间发黑，Venom低头在他的喉咙处轻轻舔吻，带着安抚意味的苏麻感稍稍缓解了这一刻的痛苦，然后下一秒温柔的亲吻就变成了毫不留情的啃咬。像是猛兽终于扑倒了它的猎物，死死控制住后便不再有顾忌。  
穴口被突然撑开，巨物终于撤出了一些，再用力贯入。Eddie低喘了一声，破碎的呜咽声从喉咙深处渗了出来。Venom感受着牙齿间声带的震动，伴随著暧昧的水泽声，缓慢而有力的挺动着。  
反复进出抽插之下，Eddie感觉自己所有的神智都在缓缓离体，两眼迷离地半睁著。嘴里嘟囔着毫无意义的词汇，然后被喘息声淹没；带着呻吟的喘息充斥着整个房间，然后被身体里的反复进攻击碎。恍惚间感觉到一个冰凉的手掌握住了自己的分身，瞬间把飘出体外的意识一把扯了回来。手掌摩挲著前端的挺立，Eddie猛地被这种前后夹击的快感击溃，几乎是瞬间就she了出来。  
高潮后身体还在痉挛不止，就感到一股冰凉的液体喷洒在火热的穴内。Eddie浑身一哆嗦，眼前炸裂的白光慢慢褪成无尽的黑暗。  
在彻底陷入昏睡前的最后一刻，Eddie只听到了耳边响起了Venom特有的低沉嗓音。  
“I am Venom, and you are mine.”  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
“对不起Venom先生，Brock先生的病情恢复得十分缓慢。他现在仍不能正确的接受现实。”  
听了医生的话，Venom转过头透过窗户看着床上还在睡觉的Eddie，  
像是想起了什么有趣的事情，低沉的嗓音中透着难言的笑意  
“不管怎样，他都只能是我的。”


End file.
